Industrial electrical boxes are widely used in industrial construction and may be mounted to, e.g., walls, ceilings, and/or floors. Typical industrial electrical boxes include a backplate, four walls extending perpendicularly from such backplate, and an open face. Conduits housing one or more electrical wires may be mounted to one or more of the four walls. The one or more electrical wires may extend through the industrial electrical box to another conduit, or alternatively may be attached to an electrical device mounted over the open face. For example, in certain applications, one or more electrical power lines extend through a conduit attached to one of the four walls of the electrical box and attach to an electrical outlet mounted over the open face of the electrical box. Similarly, in other applications, network connection lines extend through a conduit attached to one of the four walls of the electrical box and attach to a network connection device mounted over the open face of the electrical box.
Certain building codes generally provide that no more than a predetermined amount of electrical wires may be present in an electrical box of a certain size. Accordingly, if making modifications to an electrical system of a building includes adding more than the predetermined amount of electrical wires to the electrical box, the electrical box must be extended in size to accommodate such additional electrical wires. Typically, this is accomplished by disconnecting all electrical connections made to any electrical devices mounted over the open face of the electrical box, disconnecting all such electrical devices, mounting a single-piece box extension to the electrical box, mounting all such electrical devices to the box extension, and then reconnecting the electrical connections to the electrical devices.
However, in certain instances, such as when one or more network connection lines are connected to a network connection device mounted over the open face of the electrical box, disconnecting such network connection lines from the network connection device can cause significant interruptions. For example, when a company's server is connected to the company's network through the network connection device, significant interruption may be caused to the business by disconnecting the one or more network connection lines from the network connection device. Accordingly, an electrical box extension device that allows for extending a depth of an electrical box without requiring the electrical connections made over an open face of the electrical box to be disconnected would be useful.